


Just Who the Hell Do You Think I Am?

by mangosalad (veggiesamosa)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Date, yena might be a criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiesamosa/pseuds/mangosalad
Summary: Hyewon starts to regret so much about her life when her tinder date gets bundled into the back of a police car before she sets foot inside the restaurant.





	Just Who the Hell Do You Think I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> the radio is on constantly at work. aside from hearing the same thirteen songs multiple times every day there is some pretty weird stuff on there such as a woman whose first date with a guy never happened because he was somehow arrested. it seemed like a pretty yena thing to happen idk.

Eunbi sighs on the other end of the phone line after Hyewon explains what happened. It isn't anything that made sense to Hyewon but now she isn't sure what to do.

"Come over," Eunbi says sympathetically. "Some of the kids are here but I am sure they won't mind hearing you complain about your awful date."

The kids would definitely mind and Hyewon doesn't think it is fair that she won't find anyone to commiserate with. She decides that it is the best offer she has though. Her feet already hurt from standing around and waiting outside the restaurant for her tinder date and she reasons that she has made some good decisions today.

If she had sat down at the table they had booked she would have never have seen the police car screeching to a halt behind the car that Hyewon's date darted out of. It might have been better to think she had been randomly stood up than to know for sure that Yena had been bundled into a police car screaming, "It's just a parking fine. We can reschedule our date!"

"What's the problem," Yujin asks as she tosses a handful of popcorn across the sofa to Wonyoung at the other end. (Wonyoung whines about how Yujin said she'd throw only one piece at a time but Hyewon can't feel sorry for her because at least there is something in the world that can make her laugh at a time like this.) Yujin glances over the back of the sofa at Hyewon and says, "You can just rearrange your date for another day."

"Be quiet, you," Eunbi huffs. "Stop encouraging Hyewon to meet with a criminal. She should never have agreed to go on that date in the first place."

"I didn't know she was a criminal at the time," Hyewon says quietly. "She didn't have her mugshot on her dating profile."

Wonyoung shrieks with laughter and collapses into Yujin. At least there is someone enjoying this. Hyewon can't even say she's suffering from this because she doesn't understand any of this.

Minjoo finally arrives from Eunbi's bedroom with her arms full of blankets and throws that she hands out to Wonyoung and Yujin. She passes one to Hyewon with a smile.

"You might as well get comfortable. Even if you look so pretty and nice you're not going on another date tonight."

"She didn't even get to go on a first date though," Yujin points out from beneath the throw she is cosily tucked underneath.

 

The problem with Hyewon witnessing someone she was supposed to date get arrested is that she can't help but scroll through all the conversations they've had before. Now she can't be sure whether all the messages were lies or not.

Yena seemed like a normal enough person, if a bit generally sketchy simply because some of the claims she made couldn't be verified. Now she seems like a big fat liar who is only using Hyewon as an alibi to escape going to prison.

_ -Your pictures are so pretty! People must be amazed that there's a goddess among them! _

Hyewon can't believe she was silly enough to be duped by messages like that when Yena was probably robbing a bank when she sent it.

Hyewon rolls out of bed and drags herself to the kitchen. Chaeyeon is cooking and Hyewon is glad to be able to live with a domestic goddess like her (which is the sort of goddess people are glad to have around unlike Hyewon who can admit that she is pretty but it isn't the useful sort of thing that people compliment her on unlike Hyewon always saying things to Chaeyeon).

"I obviously already made you breakfast," Chaeyeon chuckles as Hyewon leans into her back. "We'll have a day together. Just the two of us treating ourselves, okay?"

"I'd like that," Hyewon mumbles. She wants lots and lots of treats after conspiring with a criminal and then being made fun of for it relentlessly by Wonyoung and Yujin who will understand Hyewon's plight in five years or so. But knowing they will eventually get their comeuppance isn't as good as whining at Chaeyeon until the power of pity prompts her to whip out her debit card.

The problem with Hyewon wanting Chaeyeon to treat her in public with her debit card is that it means being easy to find. One might argue that it would be easier to find Hyewon at home because she would move around less but Yena doesn't know where she lives. Yena does know where all Hyewon's favourite places are because of their frequent conversations and all the selfies Hyewon has taken at all her favourite places with various landmarks and identifying features in the background.

"Why aren't you answering my texts?" Yena wails dramatically.

She's panting and out of breath and her fringe is sticking sweatily to her forehead as she confronts Hyewon in the middle of a bustling cafe. It is such a popular venue because most people are as charmed as Hyewon was by the storybook decor and the good value the drinks and cakes are. It is also pretty distinctive and Hyewon is sure she made imaginary plans to meet Yena here way back before she realised she was befriending a criminal.

Hyewon, in short, did not expect to be found in this really obvious location even after she posted some pictures of her drink and Chaeyeon on Instagram. She doesn't know what to do now that this totally unpredictable scenario has arrived. She silently pleads with Chaeyeon who quickly seems to understand the reason for her suffering.

"Who are you, strange person," Chaeyeon asks in a wavering voice. Hyewon should have known the best she was going to get out of her was a latte and a slice of cake.

"I am Hyewon's girlfriend," Yena announces grandly. She falters for a moment and actually looks at Hyewon uncertainly. "Or I am hoping to be. We haven't discussed that yet."

"We didn't even get to go on a first date," Hyewon points out. She isn't going to call someone her girlfriend without even being able to get to know her properly. She especially isn't going to call someone a girlfriend while knowing she actually is a criminal. She doesn't think she'll benefit from a red flag waving as erratically as the one that shot up the mast to oversee Yena getting arrested.

"I'm free now," Yena says. "Are you?"

Hyewon exchanges a glance with Chaeyeon and confirms that she is still there. Obviously Hyewon is seeking kindness from a friend. She isn't free at all.

"Hyewon's busy," Chaeyeon says helpfully. She is a good friend and easily detects the alarm in Hyewon's face before she adds, "She will be busy for a long time I reckon."

"But I bought a nice new dress to wear so I would make a good impression."

"You got arrested."

Yena sighs and drags a spare chair from a nearby table so she can sit beside Hyewon. "It was for an unpaid parking fine, I promise. They released me as soon as I had enough credit cards to be able to split the cost of the fines."

"Fines... multiple?" Chaeyeon asks. "Hyewon, you can't go on a date with this person."

"I won't go on a date with her."

"Please, Hyewon," Yena whines. "I could be the heaven piercing love of your life!"

Hyewon doesn't think so somehow.

 

Despite being certain that Yena isn't the love of her life, Hyewon ends up on a date with her. Embarrassingly the entire concept appears to be a repeat of the failed first date. They meet at the same restaurant only this time Yena is already at the restaurant and waving Hyewon over. At least she hasn't been arrested.

"You made it," Yena says cheerily. She looks far too beautiful to be a criminal but perhaps this is exactly how she charms people into being robbed or murdered by her or something. Hyewon doesn't believe the parking-fine story.

Hyewon isn't ashamed to admit that she needs several cocktails to lubricate the area of her brain that wants to make conversation with a diamond thief. She would categorise herself as merry by the time Yena asks, "Do you think we should take this elsewhere? I don't fancy any of the desserts on this menu."

"We can't sleep together. You're a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal," Yena maintains. "Just who the hell do you think I am? Besides, I didn't say anything about sleeping with you. I just meant I want to go somewhere with a nice cheesecake or something."

"Oh."

Hyewon could go for some cheesecake. Maybe Yena isn't all bad. She has proven so far that she is funny and is creative with the impressions of people she encounters in her anecdotes. Aside from the distant awareness that Yena is a super dangerous criminal Hyewon has had a good time. She might not continue to have a good time if Yena keeps pouting like that.

"You still think I am a baddie or something who steals diamonds to seduce beautiful women and have my way with them."

That isn't far off Hyewon's assumptions,

"I don't. I definitely thought you were talking about cake."

"You're a liar," Yena pouts, "That's worse than whatever you think I did."

It is difficult to convince Yena of anything other than the truth but they split the bill (like law-abiding citizens) and go to a dessert restaurant just to appease Yena.

It is all very nice and sort of romantic when Yena gregariously decides to let the accusations go but takes some percentage of that back by choosing dessert. They eat a cookie-dough waffle together and Hyewon decides to let Yena have more of it to make up for their shaky start. In truth Hyewon doesn't have a choice in how generous she is because Yena has two forks and is far quicker with them than Hyewon is when trying to stab chunks of waffle and chocolatey toppings.

They stroll back to the original restaurant they met at and despite Hyewon not quite understanding why it seems quite romantic. The sky is dark and the stars are beginning to twinkle through the wisps of clouds and Hyewon thinks it might just be perfect when Yena reaches for her hand as they walk together.

But that's when things get far less romantic. They arrive at the restaurant and Yena leads Hyewon over to a bicycle leaning against a tree next to the bike racks. Alarm bells do start ringing in Hyewon's head as she tries to make sense of why someone would leave their bike next to a tree when there is so much space on the racks. It is already a mystery as to why someone would ride a bike to a restaurant but apparently enough people do that somewhere to lock up the bicycles is necessary.

"What is this?" Hyewon asks as Yena picks up the artfully draped bike lock and loops it over her shoulder.

"Oh. I don't have a key so I just pretend to lock it up."

“But. It’s a bike.”

“I didn’t want to risk getting any more parking fines,” Yena reasons. “Nobody has ever been fined for parking a bike. I don’t think.”

Hyewon tries not to be judgemental about the fact Yena rode a bike to come on this date. She must really care a lot about the environment. Instead she focuses on how this simply isn't sensible. "Why would you put it by the tree when there is an actual bicycle rack two steps away? And if a thief came wouldn't they test to see if they could take the bike even if it looked like it was secured?"

"Probably," Yena agreed as she kicks her leg over the bike. "But usually thieves are after the tyres so they'd want to bike to be secured to make it easier to unscrew them. Anyway I don't have a helmet but it's a pushbike so we probably won't die."

Hyewon needs a moment to buffer before saying, "I'm sorry?"

"I'll give you a backie home!"

The problem is Yena is absolutely earnestly telling Hyewon that she will take her home. On the back of her bike. And like a normal human being who put a lot of effort into her appearance for this date and has money for taxi fare in her bag Hyewon of course does not want to perch uncomfortably on the back of Yena's bike on the way home.

"You're not serious, are you?" Hyewon asks. The question isn't straightforward. She is also giving Yena a chance to realise for herself just how silly she sounds. Only she doesn't.

"Of course. What sort of date would I be if I didn't take you home afterwards?"

Hyewon wasn't sure what she could say without completely offending Yena. While she is thinking up the least mean and confrontational reply someone else gets involved. Except they don't appear to back Hyewon up on the fact that offering a backie to a date is unnecessary and usually unwanted.

"So it's you who stole my bike!"

The girl pointing her finger at Yena looks far too cute and small to be threatening but her arm is raised steadily and Yena is the one trembling. Hyewon regrets so much. Yena really did steal this girl's bike.

"Are you her accomplice?" The girl asks, rounding on Hyewon as though she has the stature to be anywhere near a threatening as she is turning out to be.

"I'm not! I don't know her!"

"We're on a date!" Yena protests.

"So you're in cahoots!" The girl says as she stomps towards Hyewon. "You're cahooters! I'm going to call the police!"

"Not on me!" Hyewon pleads. But the girl starts rifling through her bag for her phone. They have to go.

Hyewon regrets looking so good for this date and wearing heels because that makes running difficult. She supposes wearing heels is quite as difficult as running while pulling a bicycle along with her.

"At least ride it, you asshole!" The girl yells after them.

"Why did you steal a bike and run?" Hyewon asks. She regrets so much.

 

"It's alright," Yujin says gently as she strokes Hyewon's hair. She isn't helpful at all but Hyewon supposes she is marginally more helpful than Wonyoung who is sitting on her other side and pawing at her head in a way that is tangling her hair right from the scalp. 

“It counts as joint enterprise,” Hyewon says sadly. “The police will surely be at my door in any moment.”

“It’s lucky you’re here instead of at home then,” Wonyoung says as she turns up the volume on the television. 

Eunbi walks right in front of the television and must stand in Wonyoung’s way on purpose as she hands over a mug of tea. She is an angel on earth and Hyewon thinks the warmth in her hands might fix something. 

“You can choose the movie we watch tonight. And I’ll order some take-out especially for you.”

“You were going to order it anyway,” Yujin says helpfully. Eunbi’s eyes flash dangerously, but it’s alright. Hyewon will pretend to believe that Eunbi isn’t too lazy to cook in the first place. 

“You can choose. Pizza? Chicken? Whatever you want!”

“You only gave her two options and neither of those is what you told us you were getting,” Yujin pipes up again. 

“Chicken would be nice,” Hyewon says.

“I don’t want that!” Wonyoung grumbles as her petting gets even rougher on Hyewon’s scalp. 

 

When Hyewon arrives home Chaeyeon informs her that the police have not called around.

“There probably isn’t even a warrant out for your arrest,” Chaeyeon says kindly. It is nice enough to be told something like that but Hyewon sort of wants the past week to erase itself from her mind. She can’t even bring herself to ask Chaeyeon if she would regularly visit her in prison if things did change. 

She starts to manage to forget how pitiful her own life is when Chaeyeon tells her about all the new friends she has made at work. It is nice that Chaeyeon gets to hang out with cool people who are kind and bake cupcakes that they bring in every now and then and none of them are criminals. 

But on the way to the toilet Hyewon checks her phone and sees a message from the criminal in her life. Against her better judgement she opens it and considers that maybe things aren’t as bad as she first thought. 

Hyewon supposes a selfie of Yena with the girl from the restaurant bike racks deserves a reply. She’s glad to hear that Yena helped her new best friend Yuri to find her bike and the child who stole it. But best of all she might be glad to hear that the only thing Yena wants to steal is Hyewon’s heart.


End file.
